Mama and Fever
by btamamura
Summary: Masaki isn't feeling very well, and it has all of the mother red squirrels worried. Especially Mama Red Squirrel.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Shirokuma Cafe or the characters._

**Notes: **_**I have made it a personal goal to write at least one fic focusing on certain characters. This time, it's focused on Masaki and Mama Red Squirrel. The way I see the interaction between him and the red squirrels is that they're firm with him because they want him to do his job well. But, they care very much for him as well and look out for him. (I got the idea from the baseball episode mostly). There might be some OOC, but anyway...I hope you enjoy!**_

At first, Masaki hadn't known what to think when he started working with the red squirrel mothers. They were very strict and quick-tempered. His forehead knew all too well thanks to Mama Red Squirrel constantly flicking an unroasted coffee bean at it whenever he said something that, to them, sounded foolish.

But, as the day wore on, he got to know them better. He'd even played volleyball with them. He didn't mind losing to them, he had to admit they were very skilled. But, he'd also learned that while, yes they were quick-tempered and strict, they were also fair. They just wanted him to work at his best.

Of course, his forehead would appreciate less coffee beans being flicked at it.

He showed up at the tree house behind Shirokuma Cafe. He'd had a little trouble making his way up the steps. He hadn't been feeling at his best, but he'd promised Tree Kangaroo and the red squirrels that he was going to put everything into his work.

He entered and saw everyone already at work. He knew they started not that long after sunrise, as the beans were needed in the cafe so Shirokuma could brew up coffee for customers who'd requested it. But, he was still later than he should've been.

Tree Kangaroo focused on roasting the beans, so he didn't turn to give Masaki a quick lecture about being more prompt.

Mama Red Squirrel looked up from her sorting and frowned. "Masaki, you're late!"

"Sorry...I tried leaving early, but..."

"Just try to avoid it next time," Mum Red Squirrel said, her tone firm.

"Yes, Ma'am." He moved to the table and sat down. He started helping Mama Red Squirrel and Mother Red Squirrel with sorting through one tray.

Mama Red Squirrel's frown faded when she saw he'd immediately put himself to work. _It isn't like Masaki to be late, though. _She decided she'd watch him throughout the day. As a mother, she had a particular sense. She had a feeling it was telling her something was wrong with the human boy she worked with.

Barely an hour had passed. Masaki was rubbing his eyes every so often to make his vision clearer. He shook his head to try to keep the room from spinning. Unfortunately, it made it worse.

Mama Red Squirrel looked up at him again. "Is something the matter, Masaki?"

"No. No, everything's fine, Ma'am."

His tone was off too. _Something is definitely wrong._

Another ten minutes passed. He was about to stand and get another bag of beans for everyone to sort through. But, he lost his balance and fell over.

The red squirrels scurried off the table and right to his side. "Masaki! Are you alright?" Momma Red Squirrel questioned.

"Don't...feel...too...great..." Masaki replied quietly. His eyes closed and he slumped where he lay.

_I knew it!_ Mama Red Squirrel stepped forward and placed one of her tiny paws on his forehead, minding she didn't accidentally scratch him with her sharp claws. "This is not good." She turned to her fellow mothers. "Keep him comfortable until I get back! I'll get Shirokuma-san or Sasako-san!" She scurried out of the treehouse.

Masaki's eyes fluttered open, protesting to how bright the sunlight shining through the window was. "Wh-what happened...?"

"Oh good, you're awake."

He turned to the owner of the voice and saw Tree Kangaroo.

"You've been in and out of consciousness for the last few minutes. The red squirrels have been very worried about you." He moved the compress off of the teenager's forehead and soaked it in a bowl. "Have you been feeling unwell all day?"

"I thought I might just be tired, so I ignored it and came to work here, Shishou."

He nodded. "I see. Well, you must remember, whether ill or tired, it's hard to work well. If you feel as if you can't last the whole day working, then just let us know and stay home and rest. Alright? It's not good to be passing out up in the treehouse. What if you'd passed out on the steps? That would be a very worrisome thing. And, it's not good to handle anything people will be using to make their beverages when feeling sick."

"You're right. I just...I just wanted to prove to you how serious I am about working as your apprentice. I didn't want you to regret taking me under your wing."

Tree Kangaroo smiled fondly and patted his cheek tenderly, using just the pads to avoid scratching him. "I already know that I don't regret it. You're learning more and more each day you come here. The red squirrels have often commented on how well you're taking to your studies whenever you learn new facts about coffee. I'm proud to have you as my apprentice."

"Shishou..."

"Shirokuma-kun is going to drive you home today, so you can rest up. Also, Mama Red Squirrel is insisting she does not want to leave your side until you've recovered."

Speak of the squirrel, she came scurrying over and perched herself on the arm of the sofa Masaki was resting on. "Oh, thank goodness you're awake! You scared me before!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I didn't mean to cause you any worry."

She crossed her arms. "Well, just remember that you should stay home when you have a fever as high as this one! It's dropped since we got you inside the cafe, thank goodness, but it's still pretty high."

Shirokuma approached the trio. "Shall I take Masaki-kun home now?"

Tree Kangaroo nodded. "It's fine to do so now. Mama Red Squirrel will accompany you."

Masaki moved to sit up, but stopped when Mama Red Squirrel suddenly sat on his chest. "I guess I should keep lying down, huh?"

Shirokuma scooped him into his arms carefully, taking extra care with his sharp claws. "I'll take you to the car. You should keep resting." He carried him out carefully, thankful for Mama Red Squirrel keeping the compress in place.

In no time at all, Masaki was back at his house and lying in his bed. He had a bowl of soup sitting on his bedside drawers, a parting _get well soon_ gesture from Shirokuma. He sat up slightly and picked up the bowl.

The squirrel continued keeping a watchful eye on him, worry shining in the dark orbs. She, like the rest of the mothers, had come to think of Masaki as one of her children, and it troubled her seeing him so sick.

He paused in eating and looked to the squirrel sitting on the end of his bed. "Ma'am?"

"Have you had enough soup, Masaki?"

"Yeah. I think if I eat more, I'll lose it all later."

"So, your stomach is also upset."

"Yeah. Slightly."

"I see." Keeping that in mind, she scurried along the edges of the bed until she was beside his head. "I'm sorry I can't do much for you."

He lay back down after setting the bowl back on his bedside drawers. "You're doing a lot just by being here. It's better to have someone keep watch over someone who's sick. Especially if they had a fever as high as mine was when I'd passed out."

"That was no joke." She stroked his hair affectionately. "Well, don't worry about that for now. Just get some sleep. I'm sure after enough rest, you'll be alright."

"Yeah."

"Medicine will also help."

He cringed and would've hid under the covers if he wasn't aware of how immature such actions can be.

"For now, just rest."

He closed his eyes and did as he was told.

Mama Red Squirrel waited until he was sound asleep and comfortable before she curled into a small, bushy ball and rested beside him.

He woke three hours later, already feeling much better than earlier. He turned to his side and saw the squirrel was fast asleep. "I'm sorry for worrying you. Thank you for being a mother to me today," he whispered.

If she heard him, she didn't let him know with a response. Instead, she just smiled to herself, relieved that the teenager was already on the mend.


End file.
